Você sabe qual é a semelhança de um corvo com uma escrivaninha?
by Juu Black
Summary: O idiota da Weasley, a esquisita do Malfoy. O imbecil do Wood. E a história de dois adolescentes quase normais. Desculpa, eu sou um lixo com sumario, mas a historia tá melhor
1. Simples lembranças

S.M

Olhos azuis, cabelos ruivos e incontáveis sardas no rosto. Com certeza é uma Weasley. E sentado ao seu lado estava o Potter no meio.

Não sabia ao certo se preferia tomar coragem para entrar e pedir para me sentar ou se preferia ficar no corredor do trem até chegarmos a Hogwarts.

Optei por entrar.

Eles discutiam animadamente sobre quem venceria em uma disputa: Albus Dumbledore ou Gandalf, aquele mago do senhor dos anéis.

- Ahm... – comecei a falar, atraindo a atenção deles. – Será que posso me sentar aqui? Não tem mais vagões livres.

- Não sei – começou a ruiva

- Será que pode? – falou o Potter

Então eles começaram a rir feito retardados.

- Isso não tem graça...– murmurei antes de deixar o vagão.

- Espera! – ouvi uma voz feminina me chamar, logo a cabeça da ruiva apareceu pelo vão da porta. – Foi só uma brincadeira. – parei, mas decidi não

virar – Ah... Qual é, Malfoy! Vai mesmo ficar bravo só por causa disso?

- Como você... Como você sabe que sou um Malfoy? – droga! Eu perdi a postura de novo! Que coisa Scorpius!

- Bem, por causa dos seus cabelos, os olhos e esse tom de pele esquisitamente pálido te entregam.

Voltei para o vagão e fiquei olhando a ruiva.

- Você quer parar de me encarar? – ela bufou

Eu ri:

- Desculpe, Weasley. É que eu costumo olhar para aquilo que bloqueia minha passagem.

Suas bochechas ficaram da cor de seus cabelos e ela foi para o lado, deixando que eu passasse.

_Flashback off._

- Malfoy? Malfoy! Ora, francamente, você escuta alguma coisa que eu digo?

- Desculpe, Rose. Eu estava só pensando.

- Você? Pensando? – Albus falou rindo – Isso só acontece uma vez na vida.

Ele começou a rir, juntamente com Rose, o que me fez dar graças a Merlim, pois agora tinha uma chance da Weasley não me matar.

- Pensando no que, Malfoy? – Rose, que parara de rir, me perguntou.

-Você sabe qual é a semelhança de um corvo com uma escrivaninha? – perguntei

- Nem vem, você sempre tenta enrolar a gente com isso! – Al falou – Fala logo, seu frouxo!

Realmente eles sabiam como me irritar.

- Você sabe qual é a semelhança de um corvo com uma escrivaninha?

- Deixa ele, Al. Se ele não quer contar é porque é um segredinho só dele – Rose falou isso e se levantou. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e seu queixo tremia um pouco, eu tinha a impressão que ela ia chorar. – Vou para a biblioteca.

Virei para Albus que me encarava com cara de quem comeu um dos bolinhos do Hagrid.

- O que tem de errado com ela?

- O QUE É QUE TEM DE ERRADO COM VOCÊ? – ele explodiu – Pisou na bosta de dragão, Scorp.

Albus saiu bravo.

R.W

Droga Rose, droga! Você não deveria ter falado daquele jeito! Mas ele merecia, se ta cheio de segredinhos deve estar pegando alguma daquelas 'scorpietes' sonserinas, loiras e magrelas.

Estava sentada em uma mesa na parte reservada da biblioteca, já que tinha permissão especial da diretora McGonagall para entrar lá a hora que quisesse. Ficar lá permitia que eu pensasse sem ninguém enchendo o saco, já que quase ninguém ia ali.

Porque ele, Rose? Porque?

De repente me veio uma imagem na cabeça.

_Flashback on._

- Você nunca vai conseguir me pegar, Malfoy! – eu gritei para o garoto encapuzado que corria com uma bola de neve atrás de mim.

Era nossa quarta ou quinta visita a Hogsmeade no terceiro ano. Eu, Malfoy, Albus e Lily (que havia pegado a cabe da invisibilidade de James) fomos visitar a famosa casa dos gritos, mas para ficarmos longe de todos do que para outras coisas.

Eu e Lily disputávamos contra os garotos em uma guerra de bolas de neve. Albus tinha ido correndo atrás de Lily quando Malfoy veio atrás de mim.

- Você vai ver, Weasley! Quando eu te pegar eu não vou ter dó, vou te cobrir inteira de neve!

- Vai sim! – eu ri da cara dele. – Você nunca vai me alcançar!

Apesar de todo meu esforço, ele me alcançou. E para um garoto de treze anos ele era bem forte, pois conseguiu me pegar no colo e me jogar na neve.

- Agora você vai se arrepender pouco a pouco, Rosinha! – Arg, como eu odiava esse apelido. – Vou fazer você sofrer.

Malfoy sentou em minha barrida e começou a esfregar neve no meu rosto, que já estava congelando sem aquela pequena ajudinha.

- Ah! Para Malfoy! Para! – tentei empurrá-lo se cima de minha barriga. – Seu. Gordo. – eu tentava respirar a cada palavra.

Ele começou a rir:

- Assim você fere os meus sentimentos, Rose. Gordo, eu? – e fez uma cara de inocente.

Consegui tirar ele de cima de mim com muito esforço, e jogá-lo na neve.

Ele caiu deitado ao meu lado e quando parou de rir, virou o rosto para o céu e ficou encarando-o por um longo tempo.

- Lindo, não?

Segui a linha de seu olhar, que dava em um por do sol meio rosa, meio laranja. Algumas 'fitas' de luz eram cortavam a floresta ao nosso lado e a luz batia diretamente em nós.

Foi ai que eu olhei para o Malfoy, aqueles cabelos beirando ao branco, seus olhos azuis prateados, sua expressão de calma, tudo nele fez com que eu me sentisse diferente. Bem assim, de uma hora para outra.

Foi ai que eu respondi:

- É, é sim.

Mas naquela época nem eu sabia que eu não estava falando do sol, nem das fitas de luz na floresta, muito menos do céu colorido. E sim que eu estava falando dele.

_Flashback off._

Essa lembrança me fez sorrir.

Olhei para meu relógio e vi que estava quase na hora do jantar e, apesar de minha hora preferida do dia ser o almoço, eu também gostava muito do jantar.

Peguei meus livros e me dirigi a sala comunal da Corvinal. Fui o caminho inteiro pensando em como fazer o idiota do Malfoy me notar, apesar de parecer impossível com todas as garotas no pé dele...

Malfoy é um cara legal, muuito irritante, mas legal.

Ainda pensava nele quando.

POOOF

Todos os meus livros cairão no chão, junto comigo e com a pessoa com a qual eu trombei.

- Ai meu Merlin! - falei - Me desculpe!

O garoto me ajudou a recolher o resto dos livros e a me levantar.

- Nao se preocupe, Weasley.

Oii, obrigada por ler meu primeiro capitulo, espero que tenha gostado.

Por favor não zoe tanto porque é minha primeira fanfic, ok?

Beijos, Ju Black


	2. Cara, você é tão cego

S.M

- Albus! – gritei batendo na porta do banheiro de nosso dormitório – Al, abre essa porta!

Albus saiu com a típica cara de 'com sono demais para ficar irritado' e falou:

- Todo seu...

- Não quero usar – falei – Quero saber porque Rose tem me ignorado.

- Tem é? – ele perguntou.

- Sim, ela me evita nas aulas, nos corredores, no jantar, quando eu vou ao salão da Corvinal e quando ela vem aqui. – disse contando nos dedos.

- Bem... – ele começou – Basicamente porque você, na opinião dela, é um idiota. E na minha, e de toda escola, cego.

- Cego? – Como assim cego?! Eu vejo muito bem! – Eu? Cego?

- Sim, cego! – ele falou irritado – Ou se preferir, desprovido da visão, Malfoy! Agora, se me permite, eu quero dormir.

Dei-lhe passagem e ele se dirigiu à cama, deitou-se e logo estava roncando.

Cego? – pensei – Como cego?

Decidi perguntar para a pessoa que conhece a Rose melhor que ela mesma.

R.W

Sentada sobre a uma das muitas poltronas da sala comunal da Corvinal, eu arquitetava um plano.

Um plano para que o Malfoy deixasse de ser tão lento. Algo que iria fazê-lo perceber mais algumas coisas. Por isso chamei a pessoa mais romântica do mundo para me ajudar: Roxanne, minha prima.

Eu e Rox estávamos pensando em um jeito de fazer com que ele percebesse, percebesse algo que demorei tempo para perceber e muita força de vontade para aceitar.

- Rose? – Roxanne me chamava – O que você acha de montarmos uma carta em códigos?

- Carta em códigos, Rox?

- Sim, como aquelas nos filmes! É assim: Você começa a escrever coisas sem noção e sublinha algumas. Essas darão a verdadeira frase.

- Certo... Mas como eu vou fazer isso?

- Pensa em uma frase que gostaria de dizer a ele...

Pensei.

Nada me parecia bom, 'Malfoy, sei que isso soa muito esquisito, mas eu acho que eu te amo' ou 'Malfoy, meu pai vai me matar quando souber, mas eu te amo, ok?'. Tudo soava tão ridículo.

- Não dá! Rox! – falei um pouco mais alto do que pretendia – Não sei como explicar isso!

- Tenta isso: - ela começou, Roxanne era ótima com poemas e frases de amor – Realmente penso se isso é certo, mas, agora, o que é certo realmente? Este bilhete, que eu deixo escondido por entre as palavras, revela o que realmente sinto. Sinto que te amo. Esquisito, não? E se você não puder ler minha mensagem oculta, e se o que sinto não for o mesmo que você sinta? Mas achei melhor parar de pensar nisso, pois a vida é muito curta para tantos 'e se'. Com amor, Rose.

Ela realmente tinha um dom.

- Está ótimo, Rox!

- Certo. – ela levantou – Já fiz meu trabalho. Agora você só precisa colocar tudo isso em outro texto! E não esqueça de sublinhar, em?

Então saiu pela porta.

Ok, Rose – pensei – Mão na massa!

S.M

- Lily! – chamei a mini Ginny no meio da multidão de cabeças – Era você quem eu estava procurando.

- Oi, Scorp! – ela falou com sua voz estranhamente fina. – Tudo bem?

- Sim, sim. – falei, tentando me livrar de perguntas inúteis – Podemos conversar?

- Claro! – Ela pegou minha mão – Mas não aqui, tem muita gente.

A garota me puxou para os jardins e sentou num banco.

- O que tem acontecido com a Rose? – comecei.

- Ela se cansou, eu acho. – a menina contou-me em um tom de segredo

- Cansou-se de que? – respondi-lhe no mesmo tom.

- De esperar. - Ela falou - Esperar **alguém** – ela deu enfatize nesse 'alguém' – deixar de ser cego...

- EU NÃO SOU CEGO! – explodi, chamando a atenção de todos que estavam perto – QUE COISA! EU ENXERGO MUITO BEM AS COISAS! VOCÊ FALA QUE EU SOU CEGO, O ALBUS FALA QUE EU SOU CEGO! O QUE, RAIOS, EU NÃO CONSIGO ENCHERGAR?

- SEU PROBLEMA É QUE VOCÊ SÓ CONSEGUE VER O QUE QUER VER – Lily gritou desafinada, mas logo recuperou a calma. – Você, Scorpius, só consegue ver o que você quer ver. Você não percebe coisas que todos ao seu redor percebem. Você não consegue ver quando alguém muda de opinião, e até mesmo de sentimentos, por você. A pessoa tem que esfregar na sua cara...

Não iria agüentar mais aquilo. Peguei minhas coisas e me dirigi a torre de Astronomia.

R.W

Ta legal, a carta ficou muito ruim – pensei – você não pode dar isso a ele.

Não! Você tem que entregar!

Não entrega!

Entrega!

NÃO ENTREGA!

ENTREGA!

- CALEM A BOCA! – gritei no meio do corredor, que por sorte tinha poucas pessoas. Essas me olharam como se fosse uma louca ou algo assim. – Ah... Me desculpem, eu... Não queria dizer isso, não para vocês e...

Algumas pessoas riram, outras me olharam com solidariedade, mas a maioria riu mesmo.

Tentei não ficar vermelha, mas o riso aumentando me indica que falhei.

- Falando sozinha, Weasley? – droga, ele tinha que aparecer.

- Olá Wood. – falei baixinho

- É só impressão minha ou você faz de tudo para chamar minha atenção?

- Como assim? – não tentava chamar sua atenção, tentava me manter bem longe dela.

- Se jogando contra mim em corredores à noite, falando sozinha para ver se eu vou falar com você... – idiota, idiota, idiota!

- Idiota! – falei – Aquilo foi um acidente! Ou você acha mesmo que eu quero esbarrar com você a noite em um corredor vazio?

- É exatamente o que eu acho...

- Continue sonhando, Wood. Continue sonhando. – falei e sai dali o mais rápido que pude.

Já sabia o caminho que meus pés me levavam, contra minha vontade: A torre de Astronomia.


	3. O idiota do Wood

S.M

Droga! – pensei – Logo agora...

- Scorpithiuuuus – falou Letícia Abercrombie

- Oi Abercrombie... – falei sem demonstrar interesse.

- Sabe, Scorpius, eu estava pensando... Meu pai vai dar uma festa em comemoração à sua empresa trouxa, você poderia ir, né? – ela piscava e enrolava as pontas do cabelo exageradamente.

- Seu pai? Ele trabalha com roupas, não?

- Sim! Foi ele quem criou a famosa Abercrombie, uma marca trouxa.

- Ah... sim. – Cara, ela não se tocava nunca?

- Oh, sim, meu papai. Evan Abercrombie, ele é rico agora e...

- Olha, Letícia, muito obrigado pelo convite, mas é que eu estou um pouco apressado agora e tenho que ir.

- Espera Scorpitchiu! – Letícia me puxou pelo braço e me beijou, na verdade, me agarrou de um jeito que eu não pudesse sair.

Como todos precisam de ar ela me soltou depois de um tempo.

- Você... você... – gaguejei

- É claro! – ela gritou feliz – Me busque amanha as 9, ok?

E saiu cantarolando.

Mas o que acabou de acontecer aqui? – pensei.

R.W

Realmente não esperava pelo o que eu vi. Malfoy e Abercrombie se agarravam no meio do corredor que dava para a torre de Astronomia. Aquilo acabou comigo, mas nunca que eu iria admitir.

Passei andando com o nariz empinado por Letícia que saia saltitando feito um canguru. Sorte dela que eu não tenho coragem de fazer um Avada, mas se eu tivesse uma arma... Ah, ela ia ver só.

Malfoy estava prestando tanta atenção na vaca que só se deu conta que eu estava ali quando passei por ele dando-lhe um encontrão.

- Oi Rose – ele falou como se saísse de um transe – Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Passei reto. 'Vai Rose, só mais um pouquinho até as escadas.' - pensei

- Rose! – ele começou a correr atrás de mim – Rose! Volta aqui! – ele pegou meu braço, me segurando.

- O que quer, Malfoy? – falei sem me virar para ele. – Fala logo que eu estou sem tempo.

- Rose o que foi? Porque você tem me evitado? Porque não olha mais na minha cara? Porque... – não dei tempo de ele continuar.

- Faz diferença? – murmurei – EM MALFOY? FAZ DIFERENÇA? – virei-me para ele, tentando com todas as minhas forças conter as lágrimas.

Ele me olhou pasmo.

- NÃO, NÃO FAZ! – eu falei – eu sei que não... – droga de lágrimas, voltem aqui.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – ele perguntou

- Eu só quero ser feliz, Malfoy. Nem que para isso tenha que te esquecer totalmente. – mentira, obvio. Como consegui falar isso? Queria ser feliz com ele, não sem ele.

- Certo – ele falou – Se é isso que você quer... – e saiu andando para longe.

Corri para o topo da torre e sentei-me. Como pude estragar tudo? De novo!

A neve caia sobre meus cabelos soltos e as lágrimas ajudavam a deixar meu rosto mais gelado.

Ouvi passos vindos das escadas e me forcei a parar de chorar, porem não levantei a cabeça.

Alguém veio até mim e me abraçou com força.

- Está tudo bem, Weasley. – falou uma voz conhecida – Está tudo bem.

Olhei para cima para ter certeza se estava certa. E nunca estive menos feliz por estar.

- Olá novamente, Wood.

S.M

O que aconteceu nesta tarde?

Primeiro: Lili me chamou de cego e eu me descontrolei.

Segundo: Resolvi vir para a torre de Astronomia.

Repassava minha tarde em minha cabeça.

Terceiro: Encontrei Abercrombie.

Quarto: Ela me agarrou.

Quinto: Rose ficou brava do nada e me falou para ficar longe dela.

Rose... Que droga, não importa o que eu fizesse aquela ruiva sempre vinha em meus pensamentos.

De repente me veio uma imagem na cabeça.

_Flashback on_

- Que saco Malfoy! Você tinha mesmo que inventar de sair por ai à noite para caçar o maldito que roubou sua calça? – Rose, com uns 12 anos falava já com seu tom mandão.

- Ora, Weasley! Ninguém mandou você me seguir! – retruquei.

- CALEM A BOCA OU EU VOU SUJAR TODOS OS TROFÉUS DE NOVO! – gritou o zelador – Isso aqui é uma detenção, suas pestes arrogantes. Agora tratem de terminar isso e limpar a as tripas de porco que foram 'derrubadas' – ele fez aspas com os dedos nesse derrubadas, pois na verdade ele as jogou para termos que limpar os troféus de novo.

- Ta bom... – eu e Rose murmuramos juntos.

Depois de terminarmos com os troféus o zelador decidiu sair para dar uma volta e nos ficamos sozinhos na sala com um monte de tripas.

- Ei Rosinha! – chamei a ruiva que se concentrava em guardar algumas tripas no pote.

- Malfoy! Já disse que odeio esse apelido! Que saco! – ela respondeu.

- PEGA! – gritei jogando um bolo de tripas em seu cabelo.

-AAAI! – ela se levantou e começou a chacoalhar a cabeça de modo engraçado, tentando tirar as tripas de cima dela – QUE NOJO! QUE NOJOOO!

Eu cai no chão de tanto rir e só percebi que ela já havia parado quando um bolo de tripas acertou em meu rosto.

- ECAAA! – gritei

Foi a vez dela de rir.

- Porque você fez isso? – eu falei

- Porque você fez isso? – ela me imitou passando a mão nos cabelos, que ficaram nojentos. - Ugh! – ela grunhiu – Que droga Malfoy! Tinha mesmo que jogar tripas no meu cabelo?

Foi quando ela disse isso que eu percebi o quanto gostava do jeito dela, do cabelo dela e das inúmeras sardas dela. Resumindo, o quanto gostava dela.

_Flashback off_

Eu ri com a lembrança, mas logo lembrei que não era nada engraçado o fato de eu gostar dela tanto quanto gostava. Quer dizer, tanto quanto eu gosto.

Você não pode deixar isso assim, Scorpius! – A voz de Albus me veio na cabeça – Vai atrás dela seu babaca! Levanta essa bunda gorda daí e vai atrás antes que alguém o faça.

Pensando bem, a voz não estava em minha cabeça. Virei-me para o lado e vi que Al estava parado ao meu lado.

- Quando chegou aqui? – perguntei

- Depende, há quanto tempo você está pensando na Rose?

- Eu não estava pensando nela... – respondi.

- Não? Então esse sorriso bobo na cara era por causa da Abercrombie? – ele falou rindo.

- Você sabe a diferença entre um corvo e uma escrivaninha?

R.W

- Sabe Weasley – começou Wood – Já faz um tempo que estou de olho em você.

- Parabéns... – falei tentando fingir desinteresse.

Por mais que Wood fosse babaca às vezes não podia denominá-lo como outra coisa a não ser muuuito gato.

- Olha Weasley, eu sei que você gosta do Malfoy e...

- O QUE? – gritei – EU NÃO GOSTO DAQUELE BABACA! – por mais que eu quisesse que fosse verdade, não era.

- Não? – ele parecia confuso – Mas vocês...

- Só amigos – expliquei-lhe como se fosse uma coisa tão obvia.

- Então me beija.

MAS O QUE? – pensei.

- Eu... Eu não posso e...

- Se você não gosta dele, me beije. Se você gosta, não beije.

Certo, isso era chantagem, mas não podia negar que era uma proposta tentadora... Wood falaria para todos, inclusive o Malfoy, que eu gosto dele se não o beijasse aqui e agora.

Então eu fiz algo que muitas garotas gostariam de fazer. Eu o beijei.

Não teve nada de fogos de artifício, nem corações flutuando em volta, muito menos as famosas borboletas no estomago... Foi, na verdade, esquisito.

Quando finalmente nos separamos ele olhou para mim como se eu fosse um troll ou sei lá.

Então ele fez outra coisa que não esperava.

- Rosely Weasley, quer namorar comigo?

Acho que fiquei muito vermelha porque ele começou a passar a mão nas minhas bochechas de uma forma para me acalmar.

- NÃO!

S.M

- NÃO! – eu gritei ao ver a cena – Ela não quer!

Rose me olhou de um jeito esquisito, quase como ódio.

- Sim! Eu quero sim! – ela falou

- Não, não quer! – retruquei – Eu não deixo!

Foi ai que eu percebi que falei a coisa errada. Rose odeia que os outros não permitam ela de fazer algo.

- Ah... sim – ela sussurrou – eu quero.

Então ela beijou Wood. O IDIOTA DO WOOD!

Virei as costas e sai.

- ALBUS! – gritei para o moreno em um dos sofás na sala comunal da sonserina junto com Lily e Hugo, que praticamente moravam lá. – MUITO OBRIGADO! CABEÇA DE TRASGO!

- O que eu fiz desta vez? – ele me olhou entediado.

- Você sabia que agora sua prima e Wood andam se pegando na torre de Astronomia? – tentei baixar a voz para não atrair mais olhares curiosos.

- Estão, é? – ele deu uma risada irônica – E porque você está tão bravo?

Droga – pensei – Ele tem razão, porque eu estou tão bravo?

- Porque... – ele riu – Porque ela não devia sair por ai beijando qualquer um!

Então Lily começou a rir, um riso totalmente descontrolado e muito desafinado.

- O que foi? – perguntei com raiva.

- Não é qualquer um, Scorp. – ela falou – É Wood. O Wood! Qualquer garota gostaria de estar pegando ele...

Hugo parecia indignado.

- Até você, Lily? – ele olhou-a com um olhar desaprovador.

- Sim, Huguito! Claro que sim!

Ele começou a ficar vermelho, muito mais que seus cabelos, tão vermelho que eu achei que ele iria explodir...

- ENTÃO VAI LÁ COM ELE! – ele gritou para Lily que começou a rir escandalosamente, de novo.

- IIIh, não dá... Ele tá com a Rose agora - Hugo bufou e ela riu - Para de ser ciumento, Huguito! – então ela o beijou.

- AH CARA! – foi à vez de Al gritar. – Vão se pegar pra lá, oh – ele apontou para a porta que dava saída do dormitório – Se já não bastasse vocês namorando eu ainda tenho que ficar vendo.

Hugo ficou vermelho e Lily sorriu.

- Ah...- falei, atraindo novamente a atenção dos três – Então, né...

- Sabe o que eu acho? – Lily perguntou com resquícios de risada na voz – Que você gosta da Rose.

- O que? – fiz cara de espanto – EU?

- Cala a boca – ela falou da maneira mais educada o possível – Não terminei! Sim, você gosta dela. E você só está bravo com Wood porque você queria estar no lugar dele. – ela fez um olhar acusador – Ah... Vamos lá, Scorpius! Você sabe que é verdade!

Senti minhas bochechas corarem.

- PARE! – pensei – Não esqueça que Malfoys não coram.

Mas não adiantou em nada esse pensamento.

- Viu? Você está vermelho! Sabia! – ela pulava e batia palmas. – Porque você esconde tanto isso? Demorei um bom tempo para descobrir!

- Como... – estava boquiaberto – Como você sabia?

- Não sabia! – ela riu – Eu blefei e você acabou de confirmar!

- Lily... Eu... Te... Odeio! – falei pausadamente, tentando conseguir um efeito assustador.

- Ora, Scorp. Ame-me menos, ok? – ela ria mais e mais. – Tudo o que você tem que fazer agora é pedi-la em namoro...

- NANANINANÃO! – Hugo gritou tão alto que todos se viraram para nós – VOCÊ NÃO TEM MINHA PERMISSÃO PARA ISSO!

- Ah, cala a boca, Hugo! – Al, que olhava para o teto entediado, falou – Por acaso você veio me pedir permissão para namorar a Lily? Não, palhaço! Então deixa o Scorp fazer o que ele quiser.

- Mas... Mas ele...

- Lily – eu o interrompi – Não posso namorar ela!

- Porque?! – ela falou com uma voz esganiçada, beirando ao choro.

- Porque ela está com Wood! – falei com amargura na voz – Ela não gosta de mim...

- AAAAAAAH! QUE SACO, EM? – Uma voz gritou no ao fundo – DEIXA DE SER BICHA E VAI LOGO! ELA GOSTA DE VOCÊ, SEU BABACA! SÓ VOCÊ QUE É CEGO E NÃO PERCEBEU!

Dominique...

-Oi Domi! - falei - Bom te ver também...

- Desculpe Malfoy, mas você é lerdo demais!

- Então! – Al falou – Isso rola ou não?

- Rolar o que? – perguntou outra voz aos fundos

- OIIIIII TED! – Lily gritou antes de pular aos braços do garoto de cabelos azuis que se aproximava.

- CARAMBA! – gritei – DESDE QUANDO OS WEASLEY SE REUNEM AQUI?

- Feito! – Domi falou – Você vai pedi-la em namoro, ok? Quanto antes, melhor.

- Mas, eu...

- Cala a boca que ninguém pediu sua opinião! Você gosta dela não gosta?

Fiquei quieto

- Não gosta? – ela repetiu.

- Sim - cansei de mentir, para mim, para os meus amigos, para Rose. Agora só iria falar a verdade - Eu gosto.


	4. Feliz aniversário, doninha albina Jr

R.W

- Então nós acabamos com eles com uma jogada incrível – Wood se gabava em quando andávamos pelo corredor – Óbvio que a jogada tinha que ter sido minha, não é? – ele riu

Suspirei cansada. Por mais que eu tivesse irritado Malfoy, não sei mais quanto tempo conseguirei agüentar aquilo. Não que Wood fosse chato, mas ele só falava de si mesmo.

Já fazia duas semanas desde do episodio da torre, Malfoy estava com uma menina nova todo dia e eu, apesar de sem intenção, tinha me afastado muito dos meus amigos, que, na verdade, se resumiam a Albus, Malfoy, Lily e Rox.

Wood continuava falando, e falando, e falando...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAH! – gritei

Ele me olhou assustado

- O que foi?

- Acabei de lembrar que eu tenho que ver uma pessoa – falei já saindo em disparada desviando dos alunos, que me olhavam como se nunca tivessem visto uma ruiva descabelada correndo do namorado e gritando uma desculpa esfarrapada.

- Weasley! Espe... – a voz dele foi morrendo conforme eu me distanciava.

Corri até o único lugar em que eu me sentia bem, a torre de Astronomia. Não sei porque, mas me sinto ótima lá, como se tudo o que eu tivesse para fazer fosse ficar observando os jardins de Hogwarts. Parece que tudo se resume aquele lugar, é tão, tão bom.

Sentei-me no chão de pedra gelado e fiquei ali um bom tempo até decidir voltar ao meu dormitório. Desci em direção à cozinha segui mais um pouco até chegar lá. A cada vez que eu entrava naquele dormitório eu fico impressionada com seu esplendor, é tudo tão lindo. Cumprimentei meus amigos e fui para o quarto.

"DROGA!" – pensei "QUE DROGA! JUSTO HOJE?".

Eu não posso passar um dia sem arrumar minhas coisas que, quando eu estou cansada elas parecem se duplicar. Tenho que começar a seguir as dicas de mamãe e arrumar minhas coisas assim que eu acordar.

Vamos lá, como dizem os trouxas, #partiu #arrumar #quarto.

Eu mexia em uma caixa com coisas velhas, como cartas, fotos e comecei a revirá-la. Achei fotos minhas e de Al, da mamãe, do Hugo, da família Weasley-Potter inteira, e é de conhecimento geral que ela não é pequena. E finalmente achei algo esquecido há muito tempo, uma carta, minha para Malfoy feita com a ajuda de Rox.

"_Malfoy,_

_Realmente__ espero que esteja bem. De acordo com meus cálculos, que __penso__ estarem certos, faz um mês que não nos vemos. __Se __concordássemos em tudo não seria bom? Pensando bem, acho que __isso__ não daria certo, __é__ verdade, poderíamos ter menos brigas, mas acho que não me pareceria __correto. _

_Não sei porque estou te escrevendo essa carta. __Mas, agora, __me sinto melhor. Talvez eu esteja delirando... Ficando louca? Mas __o que é__, na verdade, ficar louca? __Realmente,__ acho que louca sempre fui, __certo?__ Talvez __este__ seja só um jeito que descobri de mandar um __bilhete,__ faz sentido? O __que__? __Eu__ me pergunto, faz sentido. __Deixo__ com você a resolução deste problema. _

_Que masoquismo deixar __escondido__ alguma coisa que você sente, não? __Por entre__ as coisas que mais amo neste mundo, __as palavras__ estão nesse meio. Uma palavra, uma simples palavra, __revela__ algo escondido por anos. __O que__? É assim que __realmente __me parece. _

_Sinto__ que estou deixando confuso. __Sinto__que__ deveria revelar tudo agora._

"_Te amo__" - disse um profeta uma vez. Ou, não?_

_Esquisito __pensar que nos conhecemos há tanto tempo, __não?__E se__, digo, e se __não__ tivéssemos nos conhecido. __Puder__a eu ter o controle do meu destino. __Ler__ tudo o que acontecera por meio de um livro. __A__h..._

_Mensagem! __ Mensagem! – Tocaria meu cérebro, avisando que uma pessoa__ oculta__ apareceria naquele instante._

_Engraçado? Acho que não ou será que é? Irônico? Talvez..._

_E se__ o céu ficasse preto quando alguém estivesse com raiva de mim? E se __o__que__ eu tivesse que fazer aparecesse escrito nas estrelas?_

_Sinto __muito que eu tenha te evitado. __Não__ foi por opção. Faria o que __for__ para não ter que fazer isso com um amigo. __O__ que você acha?_

_Mesmo__ que o céu não tenha as respostas, mesmo __que você sinta__ que algo está prestes a acontecer. Você ainda seria meu amigo, não__?_

_Mas __se não quiser, não tem problema. __Achei__ que seria __melhor parar __de te fazer perguntas insistentes. __De__ repente tudo muda e não temos tempo nem de __pensar nisso__: "A vida é muito curta para quem sabe viver__, __e muito longa para quem não sabe"._

_Ora__ pois__, mexilhões nadam? __A__vida__ desses bichos__ é__ muito __curta. __Nascem, cressem e morrem. Para tantos isso poderia parecer __'__ esquisito e macabro__'__, mas é isso mesmo que acontece__._

_Acho que já te confundi demais. _

_Com amor, Rose."._

Não pude deixar de rir, não uma risada que se solta quando você acha algo realmente engraçado, uma risada triste. Não deveria mandá-la, apesar de que meus sentimentos em relação aquele idiota continuavam os mesmo. Depois de pensar muito, estava decidido: Eu iria mandar a carta.

S.M

Todos as meus pés. Agora todas as meninas me queriam, todos os meninos me invejavam. Tudo o que um Malfoy poderia querer, porém eu acho que não sou um Malfoy normal, porque não queria nada daquilo, só queria uma pessoa, uma ÚNICA pessoa, mas ela era a única que não me queria.

- Scorpius – uma voz com a qual eu já me acostumara faz tempo me tirou de meus devaneios – Então, com que você vai sair hoje? – Al riu.

- Ninguém Al, já falei que não estou a fim de sair hoje.

- Porque? – ele perguntou indignado - Você não sabe que dia é hoje?

- Sei sim – respondi sem me abalar.

- Ora, vamos Scorp! Não é todo dia que você faz aniversário. Porque não quer sair?

- Você sabe qual a semelhança entre um corvo e uma escrivaninha? – perguntei

- Certo – ele jogou as mãos para o alto, em um ato de rendição – Se não quer sair no seu aniversário para comemorar, nós ficaremos aqui.

- Hahahahahaha – uma risada se espalhou pelo salão comunal – Nem que o dragão cuspa, fala e espirre você vai ficar ai! – Rose... Que saudade daquela voz autoritária. PARE SCORPIUS! Concentrasse – Vamos Al, vamos tirar esse bunda mole daí e dar um passeio.

- Rose... – sussurrei, cara, aquela ruiva me tira do sério – minha, minha bunda não é mole.

Ela riu e pegou minha mão e a de Al.

- Venham, eu tenho uma surpresa!

A ruiva nos guiou até os jardins, onde estavam alguns de nossos amigos... E Wood. Quando viram que nós nos aproximávamos eles gritaram em uníssono:

- FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO DONINHA ALBINA JR! – e desataram a rir.

Não tinha outra opção a não ser rir também. Estavam todos lá: Ted, Dominique, Victorie (que eu descobri ser a noiva de Ted, e não Domi, como eu achava que era), bem, toda a família Potter-Weasley e alguns outros amigos como Lysander e Lorcan Lovegood e Alicia Longbotton.

Fui falar com todos, quando me dei conta que Rose havia sumido, e Wood também. Nem no meu aniversário? Caramba!

Decidi ir atrás deles.

R.W

- Então é isso, Wood. – falei sem demonstrar incerteza do que queria – Está tudo acabado!

- Mas... mas Weasley – ele estava mesmo... Implorando? – Por favor, vamos, você sabe que nós somos perfeitos um para o outro.

Não poderia deixar a chantagem emocional funcionar.

- Não Eric! Já deu, não quero continuar com isso. – ele agarrou meu ombro – EI! SOLTE-ME!

- Não – ele falou – Não até você perceber a besteira que está fazendo. Está me largando, isso não é normal Weasley.

Tentei manter a calma.

- Vai ter de se acostumar. Agora, se me der licença. – eu me livrei de seus braços, agora sem força e sai pelo corredor.

- VOCÊ VAI SE ARREPENDER, WEASLEY! – ele gritava – EU SOU ERIC WOOD! NÃO PRECISO MESMO DE UMA WEASLEYZINHA APAIXONADA PELO MALFOY! – eu corei – E AINDA MAIS QUE SE RECUSA A FAZER SEXO!

Eu me virei em sua direção, completamente vermelha. Como ele tivera a coragem de falar isso na frente de todo mundo, sorte que não tinha quase ninguém no corredor em que estávamos, mas os presentes começaram a rir. Tinha que bolar uma saída rápida.

- OBVIO WOOD – gritei de volta, por cima das risadas – DEPOIS DE VER ESSE TAMANHO AI, EU ATÉ ME DESANIMEI! – todos se viraram para ele e riram ainda mais alto – NÃO SEI COMO CONSEGUE PEGAR ALGUEM, SUA 'VARINHA' NÃO TEM NEM 10 CM! – foi um trocadilho sem graça, eu sei, mas foi o melhor que eu consegui na hora.

Ele falou alguma coisa e foi embora. Não fui justa, porque na verdade, nunca tinha visto a 'varinha' de Wood. Assim como eu nunca permiti que ele visse minha 'câmara secreta'.

S.M

Encontrei com uma Rose sorridente andando em direção a minha festa, mas desta vez ela vinha desacompanhada.

- Rose! – falei

- Oi Malfoy! – ela sorriu e me abraçou – Ainda não te dei feliz aniversário – ela sussurrou em meu ouvido, o que me causou arrepios, mas não podia esquecer as coisas que ela deveria ter feito com Wood.

- Você sumiu – falei, tentando disfarçar meu descontentamento.

- Pois é – ela corou – tinha que resolver uns negócios com...

- Wood, é eu sei. – falei amargamente – Não poderia esperar?

- Porque? – ela ficou surpresa – Isso não é uma coisa que se pode esperar.

- SUA INDECENTE! – gritei em meio o corredor vazio – Não poderia ter esperado? Tinha que fazer isso bem no meu aniversário?

- Indecente? – ela falou – O que, por um acaso, você acha que eu estava fazendo?

- Com certeza devia estar em uma sala se pegando com ele, ou sei lá, fazendo coisas piores.

- Coisas que com certeza você fez muito nessas ultimas semanas! – ela ficou vermelha como os cabelos. – SABE O QUE EU ESTAVA FAZENDO? EU ESTAVA TERMINANDO COM ELE, SEU IDIOTA! Feliz agora?

- Rose, eu...

- Toma – ela me deu uma carta – Pega e só abre quando for dormir, ok?

E ela foi embora, sem nem esperar minha resposta.


	5. Na torre, as onze horas!

S.M

Voltei para a festa e vi que a ruiva não estava lá, fiquei realmente tentado a sair e ir procurá-la, mas achei que não seria muito educado de minha parte.

Conversei com todos, ri e agradeci o dia inteiro. Até que todos começaram a ir embora.

- Tchau Scorp. – falou minha ultima convidada, Lily – Até amanhã. E feliz aniversário, Doninha Albina Jr.

Eu fiz um gesto não muito bonito para ela e ela o retribuiu com uma cara exageradamente assustada, cobrindo a boca com a mão e arregalando seus olhos verdes, mas depois desatou a rir. E saiu

- Toma jeito, seu idiota! – Al falou para mim – Você não pode fazer isso na frente de Lily.

Eu o olhei de um jeito sério e ele logo percebeu que precisávamos conversar.

- Al... É o seguinte – falei, corando – Eu não sei como explicar isso, mas...

- AI NÃO! – Albus gritou – EU SABIA! VOCÊ É GAY E ESTÁ PERDIDAMENTE APAIXONADO POR MIM!

- O que? – falei, chocado com a acusação – Não é isso, seu babaca! É outra coisa.

- Ah... – ele corou – Ok, então...

- Que dia é hoje? - perguntei

- 20 de dezembro, seu animal! – ele respondeu como se fosse obvio, na verdade, era, mas...

- Sim – falei – Só mais quatro dias.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Raciocina comigo: Se você fosse uma garota, não iria achar mágico se alguém te pedisse no natal?

- Não sei – ele respondeu desconfiado – Não sou uma garota.

- AAAAAARG! OK! – gritei – Direto ao ponto então! Eu vou pedir Rose no natal e preciso que a mande para a torre de astronomia às 11 horas, ok?

- Certo...

Decidido! Independentemente do que a carta fala, eu irei pedir Rose em namoro.

Albus. P

- SCORPIUS E ROSE, DEBAIXO DA ARVORE, SE BEIJANDO E SE ABRAÇANDO! HAHAHAHAHAHA – foram essas as primeiras palavras que ouvi quando contei a novidade à família Potter-Weasley. E elas com certeza teriam que vir de Lily.

- Para com isso, Lily! – falei, mas minha voz foi encoberta pela voz de todos os meus familiares, que, eu tenho que admitir, não eram poucos, falando ao mesmo tempo.

"Já não podia esperar mais" – ouvi alguém falar.

"O QUE? Quem ele pensa que é para pedir a Rose assim? Sem o meu consentimento? Vamos bater naquele garoto" – provavelmente essa frase saiu da boca de Hugo e foi para James.

"QUE FOFO! NO DIA DO NATAL!" – falou Victorie para Tedd – "Você nunca fez nada parecido...".

"Mas, mas... Meu amor..." – Tedd parecia desamparado.

Decidi deixar o pessoal conversando e voltei ao meu dormitório.

Quando abri a porta vi Scorpius, já deitado, lendo uma carta. Ele estava tão concentrado que nem levantou os olhos. Como de costume eu fui tomar meu banho.

Quando sai, ele procurava algo em minha gaveta.

- Ei! – falei.

- Tem um pergaminho e um tinteiro? – ele perguntou desesperado.

- Tenho, porque?

- Me dê – ele praticamente gritou – Vamos! Rápido.

Peguei o que ele havia me pedido e observei-o escrever rapidamente no pergaminho por um bom tempo. Ele escrevia, parava, olhava para a carta, e voltava a escrever...

Não podia ficar observando por muito tempo, amanha perguntaria o que estava escrito.

Ajeitei-me e fui dormir.


	6. Alguém especial

S.M

NATAL, NATAL... É FINALMENTE VESPERA DE NATAL. É HOJE! 12:00 MAL POSSO ESPERAR!

Ah, a quem estou querendo enganar? Eu estou nervoso.

"CREDO!" – ouvi a voz de Rose – "CLARO QUE NÃO! QUE IDEIA AL!".

James riu

"Oi Potter, Rose".– falei quando eles se aproximavam – "O que é tão engraçado?".

"Nada Malfoy" – James – "E eu já sei das novidades" - ele sorriu e piscou - "Pode me chamar de James, ou JS se preferir. Mas, bem, tome cuidado com o Hugo, e boa sorte hoje. Você vai precisar".

Rose nos olhou como se fossemos loucos

"Do que estão falando?" – a ruiva perguntou "Vamos, falem-me!".

"Não" – James e eu respondemos em uníssono.

"Vá para a torre hoje as 11" – foi tudo o que eu falei e depois sai.

A ultima coisa que eu ouvi foi James falando

"Ele estava falando comigo ou com você?".

E a inconfundível risada da Weasley.

Se você está se perguntado da carta, não, eu não a enviei... Estava esperando uma oportunidade melhor.

R.W

10:30

"LILY ME AJUDA!" – implorei para a ruivinha que saltitava – "Pelo amor de Merlim!".

Ela sorriu.

"Vista isso"

Lily me deu um vestido preto tubinho, que eu logo descartei e substitui por uma calça.

"Use o vestido!" – ela choramingava "Por favoooor Rosinha"

Revirei os olhos, ok, eu admito, tinha puxado isso de minha mãe.

"Certo!" – ela sorriu – "Só nunca mais me chame assim".

Coloquei o vestido com meu all star e Lily prendeu meus cabelos.

"Rose..." – Lily parecia alarmada – "Você está atrasada, corre, corre, corre".

Eu sai correndo em disparada e, quando finalmente cheguei na torre, meus pulmões pareciam estar queimando.

S.M

11:15

"Droga, eu estou atrasado!".

Corri para a torre e me deparei com a ruiva, que estava apoiada na beirada, olhando a paisagem.

- Rose! - chamei-a.

- Olá Malfoy. – ela sorriu

- Você veio – eu lhe sorri de volta – Está linda, você, quero dizer.

- Porque me chamou aqui?

- É natal! – falei alegre.

- Primeiro: É quase natal. – ela sorriu tristemente – Você deveria passar com alguém especial.

- E eu vou passar com alguém mais que especial. – tossi – vou passar com você.

E tomei coragem para fazer algo que já queria ter feito a anos, eu só não sabia, eu a puxei fazendo-a virar-se para mim e toquei seus lábios nos meus. Quando a surpresa dela passou eu pedi passagem, que foi me coincidida e logo estava a beijando de verdade.

Lentamente tirei meus lábios, já vermelhos, dos dela e me dirigi a sua orelha.

- Se tiver sorte às pessoas certas aparecem em nossas vidas. Para que a gente aprenda, para que a gente cresça, para que a gente ensine. É uma troca bonita e enriquecedora. Preciso confessar a quantidade de coisas que aprendi com você. Sem falar na quantidade de coisas que aprendi sobre mim. – sussurrei – Tenho muita sorte em ter você.

- Malfoy... – ela começou.

- Não – coloquei um dedo em sua boca. – Você tem que ouvir, só desta vez, o que eu tenho a dizer. Decorei e criei esse texto só para você, agora você vai ter que me agüentar... Quem mandou fazer eu me apaixonar por você?

Ela concordou com a cabeça e riu um pouco, eu me reaproximei, voltando a sussurrar.

- Não deixarei nada levar embora o que está na minha frente, cada suspiro, cada momento trouxe a isso. Se durmo sorrindo, as paredes todas sabem que é você. Não acredito que ninguém sinta o mesmo que eu sinto por você agora. Algumas pessoas simplesmente valem a pena. Você Rose, é uma delas. Às vezes tenho vontade de ser exatamente como você amaria.

Foi a vez dela de colocar o dedo em minha boca.

- Ora cale a boca, seu babaca meloso. – ela me beijou. – Esqueceu que você já é do jeito que eu amo? Não quero alguém perfeito, Scorpius. – ela sorriu, com suas bochechas adquirindo um tom vermelho bem forte. - Quero você. – ela sussurrou em meu ouvido, fazendo meus pelos da nuca arrepiarem.

- Sabe – falei - Eu ainda vou beijar você na chuva, dar chocolate na sua boca, dormir te abraçando, assistir um filme enquanto a chuva cai, dividir algodão doce no parque parecendo duas crianças que se sujam toda, vamos fazer nossas bagunças na cozinha, mas isso tudo tem que ser com você, se não, não vai valer a pena.

Ela começou a chorar. Fitei-a e limpei suas lágrimas.

- Sabe, acho que Eleanor e Louis ficariam bem bonitos...

Ela riu.

- Já está pensando no nome de seus filhos, senhor Malfoy?

- Não! - minha resposta a fez ficar confusa – Estou pensando no nome de nossos filhos, senhorita Weasley. Ou melhor, Malfoy.

- Uhm... Rose Malfoy? Acho que não rola!

- O que? Eu sei que você me ama e me acha muito sexy!

- Claro, seu sexy appel é irresistível, Malfoy... – ela me deu um tapa fraco na barriga. – Vamos seu convencido. – pegou em minha mão e foi me guiando para as escadas.

- Vamos aonde, Sra. Malfoy? – falei para irritá-la. – Mal te pedi em namoro e você já quer fazer Luis e Eleanor? Deixe Hugo saber dessa sua safadeza interior, em?

Ela parou e me encarou, tentando parecer brava, mas falhou.

- Idiota – ela falou rindo.

- Nananinanão! – retruquei e beijei-lhe mais uma vez, adorei fazer isso! - Seu idiota.

Ela corou e voltou a me guiar pela mão até o salão principal, aonde sentamos juntos e comemos.

Nunca vou me esquecer dos olhares que recebemos ao entrar abraçados, não foram de surpresa... Foram mais como se dissessem: "Finalmente".

Parecia um natal comum, mas eu sabia que não era, pois agora eu tinha certeza de que a garota que eu amava, e sempre amaria, estava nos meus braços. Não sentia medo do que poderia acontecer, só queria curtir o momento, que um dia se tornaria uma lembrança.


	7. Agradecimentos :)

Então pessoas é isso. Espero que tenham gostado da minha primeira história e muito obrigado para aqueles que a acompanharam até aqui!

Um beijo na bunda, Juu Black


End file.
